disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Razoul
Razoul is the captain of the guards in the Aladdin Series, and appears to be the fourth most powerful authority in Agrabah. Background Personality Razoul shows no sympathy for lawbreakers, whether young, old, male or female. He appears to take pleasure from the authority he commands and performing acts of violence, and is quite happy to carry out executions. However, he lacks the same crazed lust for power that characters like Jafar show, and obeys his orders to the letter, showing extreme loyalty to the Sultan, the Princess, and the Grand Vizier. Razoul does not believe that Aladdin loves Jasmine, voicing several times his opinion that Aladdin is just a power-hungry street-rat, even when he is proven wrong on numerous occasions. Designs Appearances Aladdin In the movie Aladdin, Razoul is one of Aladdin's enemies, becoming obsessed with capturing the street rat who constantly eludes him. He knocks Jasmine to the ground while capturing Aladdin (not recognising her as the Princess). Under Jafar's orders, he has Prince Ali thrown into the sea to drown. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. The Return of Jafar Razoul has a larger role in The Return of Jafar. He is first ordered to execute Iago by the Sultan, an act he was very happy to carry out. When the Sultan showed mercy, he told Aladdin that if Iago made one wrong move, he would come after Aladdin. When the Sultan was 'murdered', he arrested Aladdin for the murder under Jasmine's orders (despite the evidence against Aladdin being shaky at best), and was very pleased to see him in a cell, and also with the order to execute him. Aladdin: The Animated Series During the TV series, Razoul had several important appearances. In Forget me Lots, when Jasmine lost her memory from the Rose of Forgetfulness, Razoul was more than happy to throw Aladdin, Iago, and Abu out of the palace and into the streets thinking that the princess had finally rejected Aladdin. Razoul also admitted his opinion that Aladdin was a power hungry street rat in Destiny on Fire when he and Aladdin were forced to work together, though he also admitted that he would consider calling Aladdin "your highness" if he got rid of Iago. Despite their mutual dislike for each other, Razoul has helped Aladdin, demonstrated in Mudder's Day when Aladdin is buried under a rockslide and Razoul is the first (and only) one to rush to his rescue. He admits that Aladdin was the right person to be in charge, thanks to his bravery and ingenuity in rescuing even the guards. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Razoul arrested Cassim and Iago for trying to steal The Oracle, but Aladdin broke Cassim out. Distracted, Razoul attempted to arrest Aladdin again, but was knocked unconscious by Cassim. Though he tried to have Aladdin charged for this crime, Razoul's request was denied by the Sultan who chose to overlook the matter, because the Sultan saw that Aladdin broke Cassim out of prison for the sake of love since Aladdin admitted he invited his father for the wedding and that Aladdin had also come back to face punishment for his actions. The Sultan forgives Aladdin for his actions much to Razoul's dismiss. In the end Razoul learns to accept Aladdin and catches Jasmine's bouquets at the wedding. Gallery Trivia Category:Villains Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Royalty Category:Anti-heroes Category:Aladdin Category:characters Category:disney characters Category:males Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Aladdin characters